tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
TheRedAviator
WARNING: Following this blog has been linked to success in life and eternal happiness. About this Blog This blog is a mildly grimdark account of the life of Jolt Aero. (A combination Leonardo Da Vinci, Howard Hughs and Tony Stark in pony form) The blog consists of asks, role-playing on other blogs and random posts fitting to his life story. : "I created this blog after seeing Anthonycomic's tumblr and my attempt to explain how Equestria became so technologicaly advanced. My incredible dislike of the growing hoard of overpowered alicorn OC's made me decide that magic will be avoided and Science, Mathematics, Engineering and Hard Work would define the character. One policy I have strived for is less filler and make it believable. I do this by using real world ideas and concepts and apply them with as little or no distortion as possible. Meaning that if you think something is bullshit and physically cannot be done, tell me and I will explain how it works (may even throw in an article)." Jolt Aero Jolt Aero (aka: TheRedAviator) is an extremely intellegent pegasus who managed to solve death and uses a prosthetic horn to give the appearance that he is an alicorn. He has recently retired as CEO of Red Aviator Industries and currently lives in his Canterlot Estate with Ask-Kind-Chrysalis. 'Early life' It is unknown when or where Jolt was born. Although it is estimated that he is around 1000 years old. All history about him has been lost leading up to his college years at the Manehattan Institute of Technology. 'College' Jolt spent nearly fifty years at the Manehattan Institute of Technology becoming educated in every form of science and mathmatics available. He ended up graduating at the top of his class, and upon leaving, he started his own engineering firm which he named Jolt Aero Design (currently Red Aviator Industries). 'Early Career' "Jolt Aero Design" was a small engineering firm based in Canterlot. It specialized in designing small mechanical devices such as clocks , timers, and music players. They were soon contracted by the Equestrian Government to create a way to transport goods across the Everfree forest until a proper road was built. In three months Jolt provided the designs for a radical new vehicle which he dubbed the C-1. It was a hydrogen filled blimp able to carry 10 tons of freight at a time. It was powered by two spring powered engines of his design, that got the aircaft to a speed of 7 knots. Jolt had insisted on painting it in honor of Princess Luna, whom at the time was still banished to the moon. Using the funds aquired from the C-1 project, Jolt expanded the business into the pioneering field of aviation. At the same time the Royal Equestrian Air Force, was having problems fighting dragons. They needed a way to get unicorns airborne to engage the dragons with their magic. They approached Jolt Aero with an offer. If he could provide a combat aircraft for unicorns, they would ensure government subsides be provided for further research and development. Jolt accepted their offer an began designing the UF-1. To increase speed, the power source used was a pegasus. By transfering the mechanical energy from the Pegasi's wings to a rotating shaft for the propeller, it gave the unloaded aircraft a top speed of ~90 knots. ''"The Red Aviator" When given the opportunity to fly his own creation Jolt Aero took it immediately. Being a pegasi he was given the laborious task of powering the machine, which he did with much enthusiasm. He covered his aircraft in a coat of red and black paint in an effort to stand out. When Jolt Aero brought his aircraft to the military outpost he was assigned to, everpony was wondering who was the new guy in the red aircraft. Eventually his callsign became "The Red Aviator", this was later shortened to just "Red". Friends of his at the time stated that he always liked that name. 'Red Aviator Industries' Upon returning Jolt Aero decided to move the business to just outside Manehattan where he could buy land reasonably cheap for a large testing facility and factory. He ended up purchasing a total of 6,000 acres of forest and put his new facility right in the center. Disliking the name Jolt Aero Design, he changed it to Red Aviator Industries. For the last 900 years Red Aviator Industries has become the dominant leader in technological innovation in all of Equestria. Focusing on Aircraft, Communications, Space Travel, Medicine, and Weaponry. 'Withdraw from Public' Jolt Aero was noted to have an obsession over inventing new things. The moment his research facility opened he disappeared from the public view for nearly 900 years. Although gone for so long, tabloids still circulated articles with false rumors of his death. Colleagues working with him inside have stated that his mind had become unstable and cynical due to his constant need to work on and lead every project contracted with the company. Many believe the pain and exhaustion of working too hard lead to his crazy idea of entering the REAF as a test pilot. 'Return to Public Life' Jolt Aero abruptly left Red Aviator Industries for a 15 year period. During this time he joined the REAF and tested out the machines and aircraft of his design, in an effort to learn how to improve them. It was the first time he was outside the Red Aviator Industries facillity since it opened 900 years earlier. 'His Fall' Since he spent centuries inside the facility and never spent any of his money, his personal account reached a grand total of $68 billion. After realizing the amount of wealth he had gained over the years, Jolt Aero began spending it uncontrollably. For fifteen years Jolt Aero led a life equal to that of a king. All this ended whe he crashed a Su-37 in a parking lot outside Manehattan. Instead of imprisonment he was required to work for the recently establihed Equestrian Aeronautics and Space Administration until further notice. 'Director of the EASA' While working for the EASA Jolt Aero was given the task of creating a reusable lunar cargo vessel. This was achieved by using the large high altitude aircraft with internal cargo bay known as the C-144 Stargazer as a launching platform. Once above 90,000ft the transport would exit the "Stargazer" and engage boosters to enter low orbit and make it's long journey to the moon. The entire project was completed in an unheard of three weeks. At this point Jolt Aero returned to his company as he was barred from returning to the REAF. Celestia sent a request to Jolt Aero in hopes he would accept the position of "Director of the EASA". In fear of what would happen should he refuse, he nervously accepted the position. 'Retirement''' Mod The mod of TheRedAviator will occasionally post mod related stuff on his blog due to the lack of a personal "Mod Blog". Category:Grimdark blog Category:OC Category:RP Blog Category:Ask blog